Shut Up and Kiss Me
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: Jade felt pretty deprived during three weeks without Tori; however she still wanted to provide her girlfriend with a cute afternoon out in the sun. I'd say it's a pretty good welcome home for both girls. ONE SHOT. Enjoy :) Review if you feel necessary.


Shut Up and Kiss Me

Jade was excited for once… Her girlfriend was coming home. Tori had been to Portugal with her family for 3 weeks. The first few weeks of summer had come and gone; Jade spending all her time alone, in her garden, alternating between swimming and sunbathing. The whole time planning a romantic picnic for the evening of her girlfriend's arrival.

She had the app which told you all flights and departures from LAX, which she checked periodically throughout the day, each time it telling her the same thing…. Tori's flight was 1 ½ hours behind schedule.

After a 15 hour flight Jade knew Tori would be tired thus the whole picnic date instead of an extravagant restaurant downtown.

She had been to the supermarket and bought everything she thought you needed for a picnic: sandwich material (9 mini baguettes, tuna, ham, turkey – she can make 3 of each of Tori's favourite sandwiches), pringles (sour, cream and onion and prawn cocktail – Tori's favourites), mini BBQ chicken wings (Because who doesn't love chicken), some pre-packed salad (Tori thinks Jade doesn't eat healthy), lots of chocolate and strawberries. Jade also went to the off licence on the corner of her street and used her pretty convincing fake ID and bought two bottles of wine (her favourite and Tori's favourite).

She searched her basement for a picnic blanket; hoping her family once would have been close enough to do something like this. To her surprise, they did. She took that up to the kitchen so she knew where it was for later.

She spent the next few hours prepping the food she'd bought. Cooking and organising and preparing the food. Placing the sandwiches on plates, the pringles in bowls, chicken wings on a hotplate, the salad in a bowl. She kept two large bars of chocolate in the fridge with the wines. She melted ½ large bar and dipped the strawberries in the melted chocolate before putting that bowl in the fridge….

Now all she had to do was wait….

~Skip forward 5 hours~

Jade was sat in her garden, reading Dead Before Dark, when she heard the doorbell. She knew it wouldn't be Tori, so she groaned and went to see who it was.

She opened the door, to see that no one was there. She took a few steps into the front yard and still no one, so she turned around to go back inside. Then, from behind the bushes, jumped out a brunette. She grabbed Jade's hand and spun her round. She crashed her lips into Jade's. It took Jade a few seconds to register what was going on but the familiarity of the soft hand holding hers told her that her girlfriend was home.

When the kiss broke, the girls stood looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Not that I don't appreciate this welcome babe, but I thought you weren't back for hours?" Jade broke the silence, but Tori didn't care. She loved being able to see her girlfriend without a screen between them and without Trina screeching in the background about having fat feet.

"Yeah, we got a slightly earlier flight because ours was delayed." Tori finished her response with a slower but more passionate kiss on the lips of her girlfriend. She could feel the nipples of Jade sticking through the bikini top she was wearing; and that was when Tori finally noticed how little she was wearing.

Tori moaned into the kiss and began pushing Jade through the door. Jade ripped Tori's top off as they tumbled through the door. Jade's hands magnetically began massaging the breasts of Tori beneath her bra as Tori worked the button of the shorts of her horny girlfriend. The shorts fell off Jade as well as her bikini bottoms and she stepped out of them and left them in a pile on the floor near the door.

Jade moved her lips down the jaw of Tori and latched them onto the sensitive spot of her neck while onto of her hands were removed from her bra and round Tori's back, unclasping the unwanted garment.

"You look different…good different" Jade gasped between sucking and nipping Tori's neck.

"My freckles are showing more on- OH JADE! On my nose and cheeks." Tori moaned as Jade's lips toured down the brunettes chest and onto one of her now hard nipples.

Jade spent about a minute on one nipple before moving onto the other.

"Cute." Was all Jade could say while her tongue worked her magic.

"Did you just call me cute?" As turned on as she was, Tori couldn't help but be amused by her girlfriends use of 'cute'. Jade looked up from her girlfriends chest and stood up straight, moving her hands down to her girlfriends waist. She pulled Tori impossibly closer and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Yeah… Well your freckles." Jade shied away from looking at Tori but she moved Jade's head to look into her eyes. "You're beautiful. I missed you so much Tor" Tori loved it when Jade got all sentimental with her; especially because the moments were few and far between.

"I missed you too Jade. I-" Although they'd been in a relationship for almost 9 months, neither had said the L word to the other. With Jade's lingering fear of commitment and Tori's fear of being laughed at and rejected… Both girls avoided it like the plague.

Jade noticed Tori's hesitance and she couldn't help but smile in adoration at her girlfriend. "Say it".

"But I-"

"I know you're scared, so am I." Jade interrupted Tori. She then placed a lingering kiss on Tori's cheek. She didn't care that they were both half naked, horny and covered in sweat… they were having this conversation now.

"Can't you say it first?" Tori whispered

"I can if you want me to?" Tori nodded. "I. Love. You." Jade punctuated each word with a kiss. One on each cheek then one peck on the lips.

"Tell me again" Tori smiled

"I love you Victoria" Jade smiled back "And I'll tell you a thousand times until you aren't scared. Okay? Okay good. Now shut up and kiss me."

Tori went straight to kissing Jades neck, allowing Jade's hands to roam over Tori's ass and the front of Tori's jeans. Undo-ing the belt quickly, Jade pushed the jeans to the floor and allowed Tori to kick them off her ankles. That's when she noticed Tori had been commando the entire time.

Jade moaned as she felt Tori's hands massaging her breasts, unfortunately for her she still had a bikini top in the way. She undid the tie around her neck and then the clasp around her back, allowing the top to fall to the floor. Allowing Tori to have no restrictions.

Jade walked backwards towards the couch, bringing Tori with her so they could continue this lying down.

Both girls now naked, they stumbled down onto the couch and Tori's lips moved to Jade's breasts, her hands moving downwards… Too slowly for Jade's liking.

Tori's hands went straight to massaging the inside of Jade's thigh, occasionally brushing the wet folds, teasing the horny teenager beneath her.

"Please Tori. Three weeks, too long. In me, now. PLEASE!" Jade moaned as Tori continued the teasing. Nobody would believe it but Jade tends to be the sub in the relationship when it comes to sex. Both girls tend to not brag about their private life to their friends so they're none the wiser.

"My my, we are eager today aren't we Jade?" Tori joked with the raven girl at the wrong time, she just received a death glare from Jade. But she knew she'd waited long enough and sought it best to reward her girlfriend.

Tori thrusted two fingers into Jade and her hips instinctively rolled up to add pressure to the thrusts. Tori's lips went back to Jade's, portraying the passion and love she felt for the girl beneath her; also covering the moans being elicited from the raven haired girl.

Tori moved her hand slightly; her fingers brushing against Jade's g-spot while her thumb applied pressure to Jade's hard clit.

She could feel her girlfriend nearing her orgasm; her walls were tightening around Tori's fingers. Tori knew she could stop and tease Jade abit more; or she could give her sexy girlfriend the release she's wanted for the past 3 weeks.

Tori opted for the release. She thrusted another finger into Jade's tight folds; she moved her lips down to Jade's chest and bit down on the hard nipple while soothing it with her tongue.

After a few more thrusts, the feeling of complete pleasure flew through Jade's body as her orgasm hit her. Tori helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. When she removed her fingers from Jade, she sucked the juices off them, causing another wave of pleasure to hit Jade.

A few minutes passed where Jade just cuddled her girlfriend who was lying on top of her; allowing the comfort of their bodies pressing against each other to take effect after the weeks apart.

"Wow." Jade panted

"That was a pretty good welcome home present."

"Yeah it was, but you never got anything" Jade looked at Tori in confusion

"I got to see my girlfriend in a bikini and give her an orgasm…. That's pretty great" Tori smirked

"Well, I guess you don't want what I actually planned then, huh?"

"Depends?"

"Well I am hungry, I figured you'd be tired after such a long flight so I planned a picnic in the backyard…"

"Aw babe, that's cute! I want food!"

"I need to get the food out the fridge babe… why don't we put clothes on and go enjoy it while the sun is still out?" Jade suggested

"Plan Batman" Tori agreed, pecking her girlfriends lips before they both got up and dressed.

After a minute or two, Jade shouted from outside "C'mon Robin, dinner time!"

The two girls sat on the blanket and chatted about everything… Tori's holiday, Jade's few weeks or sunbathing, the latest gossip, good books…. Anything. The girls just appreciated the time together after so much time apart.

"Jade?" Tori and Jade were lying on the blanket, Tori's head on Jade's tummy; their fingers laced together while Jade's free hand played with Tori's hair.

"Yeah babe?" Jade wasn't paying much attention, just enjoying the moment

"I love you too" Tori sat up slightly and kissed Jade, which she immediately responded to.

"Welcome home beautiful" Jade wrapped her free arm around Tori and cuddled until the sky turned a deep orange and the sun went down.

**A/N So I know I have been pretty MIA for a while, and the only reason I wrote this is because I was talking to my best friend last night and she said our conversation would be a good one shot… Yes our friendship is unique. Also I promised her I'd post something before she came off her travels so you are all benefitting from my submissiveness in this friendship… you are welcome.**

**Anyhow; enjoy, review, give me suggestions on other one shots if you wish… **

**I will attempt to continue with my stories however one has no storyline and the other is just such a sensitive subject idk how to write it. **

**Thanks for reading… Toodles (: xx**


End file.
